I'm Something Lydia Martin
by ImperfectCombination
Summary: Lydia Martin finally found out what she was, the whaling woman also known as the banshee. With the aftermath of her kiss with stiles and love interest aiden she battles with her feelings as well as now trying to figure out if she can control her supernatural power so that she can find the victims before they end up as 10-18 calls on sheriff Stilinski's radio.
1. Chapter 1

_Lydia Martin finally found out what she was, the whaling woman also known as the banshee. With the aftermath of her kiss with stiles and love interest aiden she battles with her feelings as well as now trying to figure out if she can control her supernatural power so that she can find the victims before they end up as 10-18 calls on sheriff Stilinski's radio. This is an ongoing story, during the period after Stiles and Lydia's kiss and her Banshee powers. It will contain some adult so please be warned. (Warning: If you do not watch Teen Wolf you may not understand everything, i will try to change and explain things as much as possible. If you are unsure or have questions leave a comment and i will get back to you). ENJOY! :) Updated every 7-10 days :) I do not own the characters of TV show teen wolf such as Scott, Derek, Allison, Stiles, and so on. I do not own the show teen wolf. I do not own any plots linked to the TV show. I do own any of my own characters additional characters in future chapters._

* * *

_"The __**banshee**__ (ban-shee) of Irish origins- bean sí ("woman of the sídhe" or "woman of the fairy mounds") the female spirit, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld. In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die." Stiles rambled as he scanned page after page on his computer._

"Stiles, god can you stop " Lydia Begged.

"Are you kidding me i just found out you're some walking death alarm system and you expect me not to find out about it?" Stiles had already taken 3 aderol something Lydia had grown to get used to his extra hyperactivness.

"No i-i just dont want you to go crazy researching theories by someone who died a million years ago" she sighed, knowing this was far from over for Stiles. "No book or website is going to help" she added.

"you dont know that, Lydia i know your einstien and all but for once let me help you" Stiles's voice was raised like like it does every time someone is in danger. His high pitched yell.

"I don't need your help Stiles, i know what i am ive just gotta learn how to use it" Lydia said trying not to hurt his feelings though she doubted there was any other way.

"What if you cant, what if you loose controll or you cant switch it off, your going to loose your freaking mind" Again wiht his high pitched yell this time more desperate.

"Well when the point comes that i loose my _freaking _mind i call you" She snapped. "I know what you're doing and believe me if it's not working in the slightest"

"No idea what you're talking about i'm here to help" Stiles said, hewas trying to win this arguement though Lydia wasn't about to let him.

"You know you could have just called" Lydia groaned, exasperated by the ongoing arguement.

"Yeah-um- yeah you're probably right" Stiles stutters to find his voice.

"Stop beating around the bush, spit it out. What? stiles what?" Now Lydia was annoyed, it was dragging out into something more than initially needed to be.

"Fine, how's Aiden?" He asks.

"Good-wait-huh-what? why are you asking me about aiden?" Lydia confused by stiles's sudden detour.

"No reason i'm just trying to create conversation here" He smirks.

"Trying to divert from the fact that your interfereing more like"Lydia moans.

"Nothing to talk about anyway" He coughs in answer and returns his eyes to the text book in his hands.

"Woah so now we're not talking?" She askes.

"No, i just wanted to help you and it's like we cant talk about it, you're a banshee not voldermort" Stiles sighed pausing to cast his eye back to lydia.

"Let's not get into this right now, anyway we should go to class" Lydia beggs.

"Typical" he whispers. She catches it, caught off guard by his arrogance.

"What, stiles? what else?" She demands.

"I just thought we could talk" His voice more innocent than usual. like a child.

"We are talking sweetheart" She smirks.

"No i mean-" Stile's pauses, when he see's someone coming their way.

"hey" Aiden Kisses her firmly grabing her by the waist. Stiles brows furrow, and he begins rubbing his hands together in some attempt to ignore the make-out infront of him, he was jealous and still not 100% trusting of the twins.

"We really need to get to class lydia". says stiles.

"Ah Miss Martin, Mr Stilinski we must be highly honored for you to grace us with your pressence 20 minutes late. Now take your seats, detention for the both of you this evening." Finstock states with a smug grin.

"But-" Stiles searches for an excuse.

"But nothing stilinski" he repremands him.

"oh c'mon coach thats not fair, theirs a game tonight" Stiles begs.

"You wont be missing anymore than what you would be if you sat on the bench like every other game" Coach was pissed but seemed able to joke still.

"stupid old-" Stiles mubbles under his breath.

"Want detention for the rest of the year stilinski?" Coah asks.

"you cant do that" Stiles pauses.

"Want to try me, 'cause right now i have a team full or lazy ass teeangers, having to cover some stupid history class because your teacher is off having a kid and to top it off i have the delight of dealing with yet another sarcastic self rightious episode from you stilinski, NOW TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN SEAT" Coach finstock yells, more pissed of than his usual runin with stiles.

"OK" He replies taking his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Our lips smashing into one anothers, his breath draws from his lungs stopping completly. His eyelashes flutter against my cheek, mine on the other hand are shut perfectly still calm like this was a military opperation, but this wasnt it was a completly improvised situation. One that i was somewhat hypnotize to be a part of. My lips tingle, not like they used to with jackson, not even aiden something completely different. i wouldnt know what to call it i suppose the unscientific and anoyingly accurate term i'm searching for here is, well as plain as i cna put it. A spark. _

"Lydia" a hand slaps on the table infront of me, "Lydia?" Stiles asks.

"Huh, Stiles what?" i'm to confused to realise what he asks me.

"Finally you've been zonning out on me all day, whats up with you. Is it your, well banshee stuff?" He searrches my face for an answer.

"No i don't think this is _banshee stuff_ stiles" I laugh a little.

"Then what i dont remember you ever acting this crazy" He laughs, but i take a little to serriously than i should.

"I do" i reply.

"What , when?" he begs latching onto my every word.

"You know" i nudge him.

"Lydia i thought you were the one who told me to never beat around the bush and now you're doing it" he right, ugh i hate that he's right.

"I'm just day dreaming, about everything that happened you know" my excuse wont pass.

"Like what, the alphas, the bodies?" he asked furthermore, jesus he wont stop now.

"Um- Yeah that stuff" I try to answer what he want me to.

"Ok, but you'd tell me if something was up right?" He's concered, but it's annoyingly concered.

"Yes, god i'm fine i just need a little retail therapy and a tad of blusher and i will be perfect" I try to brush this serious conversation off i'm not in the mood for it.

"Dude we need to talk" Stiles demands.

"Shoot" Replies scott.

"I kissed her" Stiles states so matter of a fact. proud even.

"What who?" Scott more suprised than stile's thought he would be.

"I kissed her, you know the strawberry blonde deeath alarm beauty ive had a crush on since well forever" Stiles describes her features as always.

"Lydia? you kissed lydia" Scott still stunned that anyone even kissed him at all.

"Well technically she kissed me, woah oh my god she kissed me damn" Stiles bables.

"Scroll back, when did this happen, where did this happen. actually how did this happen. Lydia hasnt exactly taken notice of you till now stiles" Laughs Scott.

"I dont know, i was having a panic attak and wam bam thank you mam" Stiles laugs in unison.

"So a sympathey kiss" Scott wonders.

"Dude can you just let me live in the moment of joy without wreking it for me in the first 10 seconds wiht your cold ass wolf heart, i thought derek was the only sourr wolf" Stiles says a little offenedly.

"I was kidding, but c'mon why would she kiss you, out the blue like that?" Scott tries to smooth over his statement.

"Maybe the fact that i was having a panic attack helped my cause, i like to think of it as her finally realising what she has been missing" Stiles replies proudly.

"Sure and she spoke about since?" Scott asks another question, which stiles is reluctant to answer,

"No but i guess, well i dont know actually she's been weird" he stumbles on his words.

"Hmm" Scott rolls his eyes.

"Hmm what?" Stiles's eyes locked onto scotts face.

"Nothing" Scott replies.

"No i definitly heard the directly condesending judgy tone of hmmm," Stiles tries to digg into scotts meaning.

"Maybe she didnt mean it, like to shock you out of your panic atack thats all" Scotts states.

"Geez thanks bud, shoot me down do i not bleed?" Stiles searches for the correct saying but still fails.

"Isnt it cut?" scott repremands him.

"Huh?" confused stiles as always replies.

"Nothing, just dont read into it stiles, dont do your usual over reacting-reading between the lines thing that you always do" Scott drifts off down the corridor to practise.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating" Stiles yells after him.

Stiles wasn't going to just wait and see what happens, or ignore it. He waas going to do hi usual over reacting thing and go talk to her, to get to the bottom of the KISS. Lydia had study hall and well by now Stiles had spent 20 minutes searching for her missing practise. Finally there she was pertched on a window cill by the office reading one of her many AP class books.

"What you reading?" Stiles asks.

"Just recapping on a little ancient latin" She replies.

"Oh so nothing hard or anything then?"

"Well not for me but - don't you have practise?" she asks.

"Yeah-well-no-but-yeah"

"So?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about the you know -the -um" Stiles stutters. Playing with the zipper on his hoodie to distract him for her gaze.

"Stile's i told you i did it to stop your panic attack" She replies, he eyes now aware of Stiles's awkwardness, it meant more to him too.

"Right, i just-" he stops trying to string a million possible thoughts together, "I just thought i - ugh i dont know what i'm even saying"

"You just thought you felt something, like i did"

"Yeah, exactly- wait what?" Stiles stunned by her remark is forced to stop mid sentence when the fire alarm goes off. His eyes dart from the crowds of students evacuating and back to Lydia, who seems more calm about the situation that just occured between them.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't hadn't spoken to Stiles since the Fire drill on wednesday, but now with Becaon Hills High anual valentines dance comitee in full swing, flyers hung off every display board and classroom Gym had been taken over by flamboyant decorations and tinkly lights. And now tonight was the night, after weeks of girls being asked as dates, buying dresses and decorating the gym it was time for me to answer aidens lingering question, whether to go with him to the dance or go for the safe friendship date with Allison. Neither appealed to me exactly, i'd rather spend my night at a rager than sit through hell drinking crappy ass punch made by Finnstock.

*_So do i have a date* -_ ignore Aiden wasn't getting an answer anytime soon, not tonight at least.

*_Are you coming to the dance?* - Stiles, oh good someone i can spend more than five minutes with. Though this is the first time i' replying in two days, I reply with 'Not sure'. Of course he texts back in seconds,_

_*What? Lydia i know your a girl and it's hard to decide what to wear but i dont care if you turn up in a trash bag as long as your there*_

_*A trash bag, what the holy hell* i reply, pleased he hasn't brought up the other day yet._

_*So you're coming?* Stiles persists._

_*I dont know* Though i pretty sure i wont._

_*You're coming. End of. If i have to go then i'm dragging your cute ass with me* He states._

_*This is kidnapping* I giggle to myself._

_*Blackmail* Of course he has to correct me, i'm supposed to be the smart one here._

I dont reply again, but stretch to get up and walk to my closet. More clothes than i need but never anything to wear, somehow i hadn't managed to fit in retail therapy on my to-do-list. Luckily i had brought a bunch of dresses for a birthday party and never wore more than one. I choose a jade coloured dress, the fabric clings to my waist and hips, in the way you want it to. The sweet heart neck line met with a silver 'L' necklace my dad had given me on my thirteenth birthday. I made my make up simple with the additon of illumious red lips.

"Lydia, honey your friends here" Mom announces.

"Let her up mom" i ask.

I finished applying my lipstick, waiting for Allison to get up stairs. The friend date it is i guess. I'm so used to her being in my room now i dont btoher to look as she enters.

"Woah" He sighs.

"Stiles?" Instead of his usual plaid shirt printed-t combo and converse, he wore a white shirt with the tiniest speck of navy spots over it, pared with a navy tie and suit, open of course. He kept the convers though they were his black pair. He looked good, better than good though i wasn't about to tell him that.

"UH-UM-Er yeah, um hi you ready?" he stumbles into my room staring at he almost choking on his words.

"I'm guessing Allison and Scott made up then huh?" I ask, still unsure if she's going to sudenly appear next.

"Their trying, but you got me" I see him smile behind through the mirror as he seats on the edge of my bed.

I turn to face him, as slowly as possible, i don't feel like talking right now he's early and that means time to talk. I just cant have another feelings conversation, "You know what i want"

"What?" He replies.

"Skipping this whole thing and getting drunk" I whisper. Avoiding the parental eves dropping.

"Does that mean i can change? then sure"

"Yes but i like what you're wearing, you look good" CRAP, Crap Crap! Lydia what are you saying stop digging a bigger whole for yourself. I decide to thow my coat over what i' already wearing, another way to keep the parents off my back convince them i am goign to the dance but dont. Luckily for me Stiles insnt his clumsy sell and manages to follow me downstairs and out to his jeep without my mom hearing, I snook out a bottle of red wine my mom left in her room, she always had a stash up there for when work got a littl tough. Of course thats what she wuld say at least.

We stop in one of stile's and scotts little hide outs near the reserve, it's only now i realise how nervous i am to be alone and drunk wiht him, i dont trust myself. It's cold which only makes it worse i'm going to have to be closer to him to keep warm, what did i decide to do this for. My subconcious has really taken over this time. I am slightly worried as to it's intentions.

"Here, take this" Stiles says as he drapes a blanket he took from his jeep, He's cold to and i dont know if it's my subconcious or the friend syndrome but i shuffle closer to him and wrap the other end of the blanket over his left shoulder to cover him, my hand skims his bare neck as i move my arm away making us both flintch to meet one anothers eyes. I tear the ottle from his hand and take a huge swig out the bottle, the alcohol helps warm me a little. I don't remember much else, a few dozen more swigs of wine and an hour of making small talk we both fall asleep against a tree stump.

_No not again, please no. Of course i cant stop it now, i wouldn't know how to. Maybe i just cant and it's a natural reflex everytime i drift into a dep sleep. No please no more, the smell of leaves and metal fill my senses, wait thats nothing metalic at all. It's blood, i look to my hands they drip of blood my jade coat now masked but the dirt and blood of my surroundings, did i kill someone? No i couldn't, maybe i could i dont know what i can do. I just find dead people and i know the only person here was stiles. No lydia dont even think about it he cant be, go back go check. But my body wont allow it the gravitational pulls is taking me further from Stiles's location, Further into the reserve, I smell gas now, not the stuff that streams through pipes, but the fuel from a car, and burning - burning blood-flesh. Stop no if i go back now i can pretend nothing happened. My feet step onto the road, remember it the Anderson bridge. My eyes focus now clearly as the smoke drfits with the wind, a car bonnet wraped around a tree, crushed, the windscreen smashed blood coating almost every cerface, but i can stop my body pulls me further, till i find it. Find them. My instinct is to run but i just stand there and Scream._


	4. Chapter 4

"How is she?" Scott askes

"A little shaken up, not exactly suprising" Stiles replies.

"Keep an eye on her ok, kae sure she doesnt leave" Scott demands.

"How the hell am i suppose to do that she all of 5'4 and like a snake charmer" Stiles's tone more concered this time.

"Just distract her" Scott replies.

"How?!" Stiles confused as to what he means.

"I don't know make out with her again" Scott laughs down the phone.

"She kissed me remember, anyway go deal with your own relationship crap not my none existing love life" Stiles puts down the phone wwalking back into his room, Lydia sprawled out onto of the covers. He takes a piece of hair from her face sweeping it behind her ear, standing at her side gazing at her.

"Are you watching me sleep?" A muffled voice escapes.

"What no?" He replies.

"Yeah you are, Stiles i'm fine" Lydia groans as she sits up bringing her knees into her chest, Stiles takes his seat at the edge of the bed. "I'm not infected you know" her comment gives him the permisson to shuffle closer his knee brushing against her feet his hand layed out next to her, he flintches to her light touch as she places her hand abouve his. They both sye almost as if they are happy for the support from one another.

"Thank you" i say.

"Sure, i didn't exactly do jack -" i interupt his sentance,

"No not for what happend for being here, for being you"

"Um" Stiles grimace is hard to hide from her searching eyes.

"No seriously i'm in hell right now and the only god damn thing making any sense is you, everyone treats me like i'm about to break and i'm sick of it" her hand now tight enough to be holding his in place.

"I'm always going to be here" he says.

"i'm just sick to death of everyone one and their mother starring at me" she replies.

"Like what" he asks.

"Like you are right now" Her body shoots up leaving stiles stunned on the bed his hand still in the same place.

"Hey, sh, shh, shh you know how i'm looking at you Lydia?" he asks.

"Shut up you;re as bad as the rest of them" she's angry, foreced to be by his presence but she is in his house afterall.

"do you huh?" he asks again.

"For gods sake what?" she demands.

"I look at you and see the most beautiful, couragous, intelligent, badass girl i have ever met and for annyone to go through the crap we all have and somehow have even a milli seconds worth of their mind then yeah i'm looking at you like that because Lydia whether you belive it or not we all care about you - i care about you so stop wollowing in the self pitty. Your are Lydia freaking Martin." He states,

"How dare you even- no you know what stiles i'm allowed a little self pitty after the hell i've been living" she said.

"You dont think we all do? no of us have that privledge and if you didnt realise already Lydia you're not even human" he states.

"Geez thanks so damn much Stiles make me feel so much better" her voice is less grouchy.

"why cant you just accept the help? " he begs.

"Because i want to be alone" she replies.

"Well i refuse to let you be alone" he syay so matter of fact.

"Stop it, just stop it ok. Ive had enough" Lydia pulls open his bedroom door stomping her way down the staircase, a stumbling bambi like stiles runs after her,

"Lydia wait" Stile's hand pulls her forearm so she faces him, his hand glides around her neck and jaw, he is more confident when he is most frightened. Her eyes flutter scared and anticipating his move. His lips smash into hers, his grip that little firmer around the back of her neck, her hands sweeping up his back meeting the warmth of his skin for split seconds as her hands rise. Stiles moves as if to pull away, Lydia stops him using one of her hands to pull his face back into hers, to then brush through his slightly over growing hair. She was so used to his jar head that her eyes immediately darted to her finger tips slidign through the slight curls.

Their lips tear away almost desperate to contact again but they restrain, their eyes still closed panting for a tiny bit of air to grasp what happened. Lydia opens her eyes first her smile reaching her eyes for once. Stiles eventually opens his eyes in reluctance, but then he notices his hand still around her neck and now waist, then her hand intwind in his hair and his naked hip.

"I'm sorry i-um-i" Lydia's smiles spreads and she pulls his lips to meet hers again, this time both of her hand riddle to the lapels of stiles's plaid shirt as his hands drop allowing her to pullit from him, her hands gliding backwards up his arms to calm to goosebumps. She quickly reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt, Stiles's hand almost stops her but then assits her in the removal of his second layer. The force of Lydia;s body pushes them into the lvining room a sofa sits a couple metres away, Lydia's eyes clock it she has her target destination planned, each step stiles takes backwards the deeper longer kiss they take, each time only sipping the air in for a second before kissing again. Stiles's calf hits the sofa a moment before his body crashin onto it Lydia staddling him, his hands stile a little unsure where to be place, of course she has no idea of stiles's experince but she knows it's not much. Her hands find his ans she places them on her waist, she breaks from their kiss to giggle at his unsure expression.

"Sorry i'm no charming" he syas.

"You'll do stilinski" she grins.

"Ok at least call me by my real name" he asks.

"What Stiles,ok" lydia looks confused.

"No you know my real - name" he says expectantly.

"Oh wait really, thought you hated it?" she wonders.

"not if you call it me, then its ok" he smiles.

she oblidges whispering it in his ear to test it out first, her kisses trail around his neck and jaw back to his mouth, He removes Lydia's blazer gazzing at her body at every inch of herr her could soaking her in. Their kisses more desperate, a hunger to them each anticipating the next. A clatter startles them as a over tired and work Sheriff Stilinski stumbles in the front door,

"STILES, STIL- Oh um-uh- sorry i'll just be in the kitchen" Stil'es dad stutters.

"Ugh one minute ok" Lydia slides over onto the couch so Stiles is able to stand, she is greatful for the intrruption though stiles is mre aggitated as he walks to the kitchen.

"Dad mind texting next time you plan on just walking in" he says.

"Yes stiles i will text you my son just so i dont walk into MY home after a day of work just in case you may be entertaining Lydia Martin, yeah" his dad replies.

"Ha just next time warning would be nice" stiles snarks.

"Ditto and since when did you bring girls home, i mean since when did girls start notcing you? i knew you werent gay but even i was getting worried son." he replies.

"You're hilarious, i'm going to take Lydia home"Stiles walks to the hall way.

"Dont stop on my account, but could you at least take it up stairs, your mom got that couch i love that couch" the sheriff states.

"Noted for the next time theis never happens. it's fine i'l take her home" stiles replies.


End file.
